The hood comprises right and left side hoods, a front hood, and an upper hood. The right and left hoods and the front hood are attached to a vehicle body. The upper hood is attached to the vehicle body to be pivotally open and close about a rear end pivotal axis.
A bracket is attached to a top surface of the upper hood. The open-position retainer member is pivotably attached to the bracket at a proximal end thereof. The open-position retainer member has a hook portion formed at a distal end thereof. The hook portion is engaged with the open-position retainer bracket extending from a bracket attached to an engine thereby maintaining the open position of the upper hood (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-48264A, paragraph 0033; FIG. 3).